marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gunhawk Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | StoryTitle2 = Devil Horse! | Synopsis2 = While camped out, Gunhawk notices that his horse Terror is acting up and spots the reason for the commotion -- a wild black stallion, which Gunhawk marvels at. Later that day, he catches a horse thief trying to steal Terror and easily stops him. He then brings the horse thief into the nearby town and turns him over to the sheriff. However, Gunhawk does not like the ruthless way that the sheriff sentences anyone to hang for even the most banal crime. Gunhawk takes the horse thief out to be tried somewhere more fair. When the sheriff tries to draw on him, Gunhawk shoots the gun away and leaves. Outside of town, he decides to let the horse thief go since he has learned his lesson. Back out on the range he spots the wild stallion again and is surprised to see the sheriff from town trying to shoot the horse. Gunhawk stops him and learns that for years the sheriff has attempted to capture and tame the horse, and is the source of all his frustrations. Having given up he had decided to kill the horse. Gunhawk sends the sheriff on his way, and then succeeds in capturing and taming the stallion. The next morning the sheriff wakes up and is surprised to find the stallion in his barn with a note from Gunhawk telling him that with a great horse he will need to be a great sheriff. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Sheriff Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Debt! | Synopsis3 = Western Story. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker4_1 = Joe Maneely | StoryTitle4 = The Gal Who Hated the West! | Synopsis4 = Gunhawk rides into the town of Tomahawk Creek and finds men fleeing from the local saloon and learns that a woman is the cause of all the commotion. Inside the saloon he finds a eastern girl named Donna Dane on a rant about how she hates the west, it's customs, and savage people. Gunhawk extends her the first courtesy she's seen since she had arrive and calms her down. He learns that she inherited a ranch and intends to sell it in order to get back east. However, the Gunhawk takes it upon himself to teach her the beauty of the west and how to survive. When she scoffs in disgust at a vulture, Gunhawk shows her that not all nature in the area is bad when they witness a roadrunner kill a rattle snake that threatens Donna's horse. When Donna becomes thirsty she bemoans that they are in the desert with no water. However, Gunhawk proves her wrong by cutting open a cactus. When she is frightened by an arriving band of Native Americans, he convinces her to keep calm and is delighted when they gift her with clothing as friendly offering to their new neighbour. As the day comes to a close, Donna realizes that there is more to the west than she thought and decides to keep the ranch and stay, and thanks Gunhawk for showing her the error of her ways. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continued from Whip Wilson Vol 1 11 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}